xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin
I finally got to making this guy's oc page 凛石川 ❝ Right, I promise not to tell anyone that you 'yelled' at the sky on the border in the middle of the night then. ''❞ '' ❝ Let's hope that Ayumu doesn't claw our faces off for this. ❞ '' ''- '''Rin' ---- |} '''Rin '''is a silver-furred Japanese Bobtail and Asian Longhair mix tom with cold, blue eyes. He is currently affiliated with Crescentclan, although he was born and raised in a group of cats blessed by the kamigami named the Seishin who inhabited the mountains of a Japanese island. '''IDENTITY' ---- Name Break-down: Rin (Given Name)- 'Rin (凛), meaning "dignified" , "severe" or "cold" is a common Japanese name which was given to him by his parents. '''Ishikawa (Surname) - '''Ishi (石) meaning "stone" is combined with Kawa (川) meaning "river" or "stream". The name is passed down through the many generations in Rin's family. '''Current Name- ' Rin 'Nickname(s)- ' Silent Furball (Given by Chiyo) 'Original Names-' Ishikawa Rin 'Name Pronunciation- ' Rin - /rɪn/ Ishikawa - /ɪʃi’kɑwə/ '''REPRESENTATION ---- Visual: rin is a strange mix of a Japanese bobtail and an Asian long-hair cat with long, flowing silver fur and a dark charcoal grey pattern that seems to resemble that of a classic tabby pattern, this pattern comes from his mother's side of the family. He has a short tail the length of 3 inches, black paw pads and cold, blue eyes. Rin dons two golden bells tied to a string which is wrapped around his ears. He wears a pale white mask with many cracks and crimson markings, he prefers not to take off his mask, but on rare occasions, he does. Rin is often shown wearing an emotionless expression, however, this is not seen because a mojority of his facial features are covered by his wooden mask. Interestingly enough, he has no scent that defines him and he speaks with a low, yet soft tone and seldom speaks loudly. Behavioural: Rin is usually portrayed as a silent individual, hence his nickname given by Chiyo, 'Silent Furball'. He appears to be cold and hostile towards everyone who he meets because of his glare. When making actual contact with another cat, Rin acts polite and kind towards them and seldom becomes irritated by anything, usually maintaining a calm demeanour. Due to his humble upbringing, he tends to address others in the seishin Tribe and Mori Clan using honorifics and a polite speaking manner. PERSONALITY ---- Key Traits: Positive Traits-''' Empathetic // Genuine // Intuitive // Kind 'Neutral Traits-' Outspoken // Enigmatic // Reserved // Unpredictable 'Negative Traits-' Indecisive // Cold // Sadistic // Conservative '''Summaries: Positive Traits- ' -WIP- '''Neutral Traits-' -WIP- 'Negative Traits- ' -WIP- 'Overall-' -WIP- 'Orientation- ' True Neutral - 100% Neutral '''HISTORY ---- The Seishin Tribe: -WIP- Birth and Naming: -WIP- Kit and Apprenticehood: -WIP- Adulthood: -WIP- Loss of Heritage: -WIP- CrescentClan/Present: -WIP- RELATIONS ---- KEY: Character 'Name/AJ Username/Status-(Relationship with them, based on the given description and bullet guide dots.) ''Description of feelings on the character (from Rin's POV) '''Thoughts On CrescentClan: -WIP- Thoughts On The Mori Clan: -WIP- Thoughts On Kami: -WIP- Thoughts On The Seishin: -WIP- SKILLS AND STATISTICS ---- Learning Style-'''TBA '''Physical Health-'''TBA '''Mental Health-'''TBA '''Strengths-'''TBA '''Weaknesses-'''TBA '''Statistics: Leadership-''' /10 'Sociability-' /10 '''Intelligence- /10 Emotional Strength- /10 Physical Strength- /10 Offense- /10 Defense- /10 Hunting- /10 Swimming- /10 Climbing- /10 Herbs- /10 Agility- /10 Stamina- /10 Stealth- /10 PREFERENCES ''' ---- '''Likes: .Season- TBD .Prey- TBD .Terrain- TBD .Plant- TBD .Scent- TBD .Colour- TBD Dislikes: .Season- TBD .Prey- TBD .Terrain- TBD .Plant- TBD .Scent- TBD .Colour- TBD .Other- TBD Fears: . TBD Candy-Eye: MENTAL CANDYEYE-''' 'PHYSICAL CANDYEYE-' 'TURN-OFFS- ' '''QUOTES ---- -WIP- Category:Original Character Category:Feline